


Kindertage

by thots_tochter



Series: Süß wie Schokolade [1]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Bremen, Tatort: Münster
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tatort Bremen, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Anfangs hatte Inga es für einen Scherz gehalten, dass Wilhelmine in die Christmette gehen wollte…Das 17. Türchen desTatort-Adventskalenders 2018





	Kindertage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weihnachten ist ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892709) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> **Beta:** TurelieTelcontar
> 
> **Prompt:** [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): sich erinnern
> 
> **A/N:** Die Idee kam mir ganz spontan, als ich cricris niedliche kleine Geschichte [„Weihnachten ist…“](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892709) gelesen hatte. Die Szene mit Wilhelmine in der Christmette gefiel mir irgendwie sehr, naja und dann hat sich auch noch Inga eingemischt. Zum Ende hin ging zwischenzeitlich irgendwie gar nichts mehr und dann musste das RL auch noch seinen Senf dazugeben, von daher bin ich nicht richtig zufrieden, aber ich hoffe mal, dem einen oder anderen gefällt es trotzdem.

# „Kindertage“

 

Als Wilhelmine erklärt hatte, dass sie am Heiligabend in die Kirche gehen wollte, hatte Inga das zunächst für einen Scherz gehalten. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte Wilhelmine keine Anstalten gemacht, sich für den Kirchgang fertig zu machen und als sie dann am Abend gemütlich aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch saßen hatte Inga es auch schon fast wieder vergessen gehabt. Um kurz nach zehn hatte Wilhelmine sich dann allerdings aus der Wolldecke geschält, hatte Mantel und Schuhe geholt und sich fertig gemacht zum Ausgehen. Auf Ingas Frage, wo sie denn jetzt noch hin wollte, mitten in der Nacht, am heiligen Abend, wo doch keiner mehr auf der Straße war, der nicht unbedingt musste, hatte sie ganz selbstverständlich geantwortet: „Zur Christmette!“

Da erst hatte Inga begriffen, dass es doch kein Scherz gewesen war und das hatte sie schon ziemlich verwundert. Sie hatte Wilhelmine nie als sonderlich religiös erlebt, ganz im Gegenteil. Eigentlich hatte sie immer den Anschein erweckt, als könnte sie mit dem ganzen Gerede um Schuld, Sühne und Erlösung herzlich wenig anfangen – schon von Berufs wegen. Das hatte Inga dann auch bemerkt und Wilhelmine hatte ihr beigepflichtet. Aber darum ginge es auch gar nicht, hatte sie erklärt. Es ginge um Tradition und um die Erinnerung an Kindertage, als die Wahrheiten noch einfach waren und die Rollen von Gut und Böse klar verteilt. Sie wäre auch nicht böse, wenn Inga lieber nicht mitkommen wollte. Aber natürlich hatte Inga das gar nicht ernsthaft erwogen. Sie machte sich nichts aus Kirche und aus Gottesdiensten schon mal gar nicht, aber es bedeutete Wilhelmine etwas und das war Grund genug, ihre Abneigung zu überwinden.

Deshalb saß sie jetzt hier, im Münsteraner Dom, zwischen hunderten anderen Kirchgängern und betrachtete fasziniert das Treiben um sie herum. Die ganze Kirche erstrahlte in sanftem Kerzenschein, von der Decke hing ein riesiger leuchtender Stern, die Orgel klang laut durch die alten Gewölbe, übertönte fast den Gesang der Gottesdienstbesucher, und über allem schwebte der Duft von Weihrauch.

Die meisten Lieder und liturgischen Handlungen waren ihr fremd. Sie war nicht katholisch und es war lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal in der Kirche gewesen war. Da war sie noch ein junges Mädchen gewesen, noch nicht einmal richtig erwachsen. Ihre Eltern waren nie besonders gläubig gewesen, aber für eine renommierte Bremer Kaufmannsfamilie hatte es sich eben gehört, dass man sich jeden Sonntag im Gottesdienst blicken ließ. Trotzdem – oder wahrscheinlich gerade deswegen – hatte es einen riesigen Krach gegeben, als sie erklärt hatte, nie mehr in die Kirche zu gehen. Aber sie war hart geblieben.

Sie erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an ihren letzten Gottesdienstbesuch. Das war auch Weihnachten gewesen – 1970. Da war sie siebzehn gewesen. Mitten in der Pubertät und auf der Suche nach dem Sinn des Lebens – und sich selbst. Sie erinnerte sich auch noch an den jungen Pastor damals. Neu in der Gemeinde, gerade erst ordiniert, ledig, gutaussehend, der Schwarm aller jungen Mädchen in der Gemeinde – und progressiv. Gegen Aufrüstung und Atomkraft hatte er gepredigt, für Emanzipation und Gleichberechtigung, leidenschaftlich und laut. Nur in einer Sache, da war er konservativ gewesen, erzkonservativ, päpstlicher als der Papst – obwohl er doch Protestant war.

Aber am Besten erinnerte sie sich an den Skandal, der nur kurze Zeit später die Gemeinde erschüttert hatte. An Silvester, da hatte jemand den Pfarrer erwischt, in flagranti, mit einem anderen Mann. Erst hatte es einen fürchterlichen Aufruhr gegeben, bis das ganze in den Schlagzeilen der ersten überregionalen Zeitungen erschienen war. Dann hatte man die Geschichte dann ganz schnell unter den Teppich gekehrt. Der junge Pfarrer verschwand über Nacht und an seine Stelle trat ein trockener alter Knochen, verheiratet, fünf Kinder und stockkonservativ in wirklich allem. Schon bald schien alles wieder beim Alten, nur sie selbst war seither nie wieder in der Kirche gewesen.

Wütend war sie damals gewesen, so unglaublich wütend. Hatte sich hintergangen gefühlt, betrogen. Nicht weil er sich mit einem Mann eingelassen hatte. Das war ihr fast egal gewesen. Nein, weil er gelogen hatte. Weil er so progressiv tat und dann doch nur dieselbe Doppelmoral offenbarte, wie alle anderen Erwachsenen auch. Weil er von der Kanzel verdammte, was er hinter verschlossenen Türen selbst tat. Weil sie ihm zugehört hatte, weil sie ihm geglaubt hatte, weil sie sich seinetwegen schlecht gefühlt hatte, für ihre Gefühle.

Jetzt, heute, im warmen Licht der Weihnachtskerzen schien das alles schon so lange her, fast vergessen. Die Wut von damals war längst verflogen. Was blieb, war nur noch ein vages Gefühl von Trauer um verlorene Zeit und vergebene Chancen. Altersmilde? Ja, vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie in den letzten vierzig Jahren einfach zu oft gesehen, wie diese Lebenslügen ganze Familien in den Abgrund rissen, wie es die Wut am Ende einfach nicht wert war.

Was wohl aus ihm geworden war? Strafrechtlich hatten sie ihm damals schon nichts mehr gekonnt – der 175er war gerade das erste Mal entschärft worden und sein Partner deutlich über einundzwanzig –, aber sein Leben war trotzdem zerstört gewesen. Er hatte seine Pfarrstelle verloren und vermutlich auch nie wieder eine neue gefunden. Inga seufzte leise. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sein Glück am Ende trotzdem gefunden hatte. Sie wünschte es ihm.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, riss Wilhelmines Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Inga nickte stumm. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass um sie herum fast alle standen. Schnell erhob sie sich, versuchte möglichst nicht aufzufallen, aber es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Das Gesangbuch rutschte ihr vom Schoß, schlug mit einem dumpfen Klatschen auf dem Boden auf. Hitze kroch ihr in die Wangen. Sie schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. So ein verdammter Sch… aber auch. Noch deutlicher hätte sie nicht mehr machen können, dass sie hier nicht hingehörte. Wahrscheinlich starrte sie jetzt die gesamte Kirche an. Zum Glück fing in diesem Augenblick die Orgel wieder an zu spielen, der Priester stimmte irgendeinen schrägen Gesang an und die Gottesdienstbesucher fielen ziemlich schnell mit ein.

„Du bist niedlich, wenn du rot wirst, weißt du das eigentlich?“, raunte Wilhelmine ihr ins Ohr.

Inga schlug die Augen wieder auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel schielte sie zu Wilhelmine hinüber. Die stand neben ihr, den Blick nach vorn gerichtet, die Hände brav übereinandergelegt und sang mit, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Aber Inga ließ sich nicht täuschen. Sie sah das diebische Funkeln in den Augen ihrer Freundin und die zuckenden Mundwinkel verrieten nur zu deutlich, wie sehr sie damit kämpfte, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Inga lächelte und einem Impuls folgend legte sie eine Hand über Wilhelmines. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich ganz von selbst und dann standen sie Hand in Hand mitten im Dom. Wilhelmine lächelte zurück. Ihr Daumen malte sanfte Kreise auf Ingas Handrücken und obwohl Inga nie wirklich daran geglaubt hatte, war da doch dieser eine kurze, absurde Augenblick, in dem sie fast erwartete, dass sich die Predigten des Pfarrers von damals bewahrheiten würden.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Es fuhr kein Blitz vom Himmel und es tat sich auch keine feurige Spalte zu ihren Füßen auf, die sie beide zu verschlingen drohte. Die Orgel spielte ungerührt weiter, der Priester und die Gottesdienstbesucher fuhren fort mit ihrem seltsamen Wechselgesang, ja, noch nicht einmal die Kerzen flackerten. Der Stern über dem Altar strahlte hell wie eh und je und mit einem Mal konnte Inga ihre Freundin verstehen. Vielleicht war Weihnachten ja doch das Fest der Liebe. Zumindest war es heute Nacht eine schöne Illusion.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
